leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Valley Windworks
の |translated_name=Valley Powerplant |mapdesc=Numerous wind turbines stand in the vicinity of the Valley Windworks. Winds blowing through the canyon feed the wind turbines to generate clean electricity. |location=East of Floaroma Town |region=Sinnoh |generation= }} The Valley Windworks (Japanese: の Valley Powerplant) is a large, wind-powered power plant that lies east of Floaroma Town, just off . It harnesses wind energy via giant windmills and converts it into electricity. Mars of Team Galactic tries to take over the station to harness its energy, but is chased away by the player of . On Fridays, the wind blows a single wild to the plant, although not if Team Galactic still occupies it. At times, a swarm of can appear here. Geography The Valley Windworks is a large wind farm situated in a windy valley close to Mt. Coronet, so as to generate as much electricity as possible. It is located just off , a short walk east from Floaroma Town. In the area, there are nine tall wind turbines which generate energy that is in turn processed by the power plant in the center of the area. West of the plant is a large patch of tall grass, where many wild Pokémon live. To the north of the power plant building is a river which runs onto ; a Max Elixir and can be found by surfing on it. Inside of the power plant building there are many machines which process the electricity produced and send it out to the cities and towns of the Sinnoh region, while the plant owner and his daughter remain to explain how the plant works and about Drifloon, respectively. Drifloon event Every , one will appear in the middle of the Valley Windworks. It will only appear after Team Galactic has been vanquished, at level 22 or level 15 . If it is not battled and captured or fainted by the end of Friday, it will disappear until the following week. Team Galactic takeover During the course of the game, Team Galactic will take over the Valley Windworks, kidnapping the worker and kicking his daughter out. Their plan is to steal energy to help Cyrus to achieve his plan to create a new world. One Galactic Grunt will be standing guard in front of the door to the power plant. When defeated, he will run inside and lock the door, which will not open unless unlocked by the Works Key, one of which is held by a Grunt in Floaroma Meadow. In order to rescue the plant worker, Mars must be defeated. In , Charon is also here but the player won't have to defeat him. During this encounter, it is revealed that he joined the team after Mars. It is also here where the discovers that Charon is in fact, one of the four s. Items ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} )|Pt=yes}} Pokémon |type1=Ghost|type2=Flying}} |type1=Ghost|type2=Flying}} Additionally, wild Pokémon can appear on the Honey tree. Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor=F69C7B |class=Commander |name= |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |game=DP |location=Valley Windworks |prize= 1280 |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor=F69C7B |class=Commander |name= |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |game=Pt |location=Valley Windworks |prize= 1360 |pokemon=2}} | | In the anime The Valley Windworks first appeared in Drifloon On the Wind! as Karsten's workplace. In Gone With the Windworks!, Lyra's Marill wandered inside the Valley Windworks, and Ash and had to go inside to retrieve it. However, due to the power going out, they were temporarily trapped inside. Benjamin guards this location with his multiple and many security cameras, but he is generally asleep. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Valley Windworks appeared in Honey for Combee and Belligerent Bronzor, where , , and went to the site to help find a little girl's father, whose had returned from the Valley Windworks injured, carrying his tattered lab coat. The three Pokédex holders discovered that Mars, one of Team Galactic's s, was holding the little girl's father as hostage to make him generate electricity for her to steal for the Galactic Bomb, using her 's to speed up the process. Although Mars got away with the electricity stored within her and the Pokédex holders almost got buried in Sandstorm's sand, everybody managed to survive the incident. Trivia * In , after defeating Mars, this message will be displayed on both computer screens: :"The bringer of wars... Your target is the energy of the power plant. The bringer of contentment... Your target is the Pokémon statue of Eterna City. The bringer of aging... Your target is the Pokémon that sleeps on today. The dream energy. Team Galactic." :This message likely refers to 's orchestral suite . The epithet of each commander corresponds to the first, fourth, and fifth movements of the suite, respectively: , the Bringer of War, , the Bringer of Jollity, and , the Bringer of Old Age. The message shows where each of Team Galactic's three commanders is stationed: Mars was at Valley Windworks gathering power, Jupiter may have been the one to deface the Pokémon Statue (as she is in the city when the player arrives) and Saturn tries to capture the sleeping . :The message is replaced at some point in the game, most likely after the events at the Spear Pillar. * In Diamond and Pearl, if or is battled on a Friday, the overworld sprite of Drifloon can be seen when the cutscene preceding the battle briefly shows Valley Windworks. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=山谷發電廠 山谷的發電廠 |zh_cmn=山谷發電廠 / 山谷发电厂 山谷的發電廠 / 山谷的发电厂 山谷間的發電場 |el=Κοιλάδα Windworks |fi=Laakson tuulivoimala |fr_eu=Les Éoliennes |de=Windkraftwerk |it=Impianto Turbine |es_eu=Valle Eólico |pt=Vale Windworks |ko=골짜기발전소 Goljjagi Baljeonso |pl=Dolina Wiatraków |sv=Dalens Vindkraftverk |vi=Trạm phát điện thung lũng }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Power plants de:Windkraftwerk es:Valle Eólico fr:Les Éoliennes it:Impianto Turbine ja:たにまのはつでんしょ zh:山谷发电厂